Defining This Love
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Love (noun): 1. Something Albus doesn't quite understand. 2. Something Albus might be feeling. :: For Liza


A/N: Week 8 of the GGE. Written for the lovely Liza. Thanks to Sam for being a wonderful beta.

I.

Scorpius Malfoy (noun): An arrogant Slytherin git.

Scorpius is all arrogant smiles and absolute confidence. He's the type who demands attention without even saying a word. All he has to do is walk into a room, and all eyes instinctively rest upon him.

He's regal. So smooth and sure.

He's ice. Cold and unmelting, so apart from his peers.

II.

Albus Potter (noun): A humble Gryffindor uncomfortable in his own skin.

James is the popular one who can win hearts with just a smile. Lily is the smart one who knows bloody everything and has the teachers wrapped around her finger.

Albus is somewhere in between, trapped in a life that is painfully ordinary. He doesn't know what he is or who he is. He simply exists.

He wishes he could be special. He wishes he could be anything but himself.

Though he'll never admit it, he wishes he could be like Scorpius.

III.

Library (noun): 1. A place where Albus can hide. 2. A place where strange and impossible things can happen.

Albus rests his back against the shelf, thumbing his way through yellowing pages. A table would be more comfortable, but Albus doesn't want to be out in the open.

"Oh, sorry."

The Gryffindor looks up to see Scorpius standing over him awkwardly, clutching a book.

"Didn't realize anyone else used this aisle," Scorpius adds.

"I usually use the history one," Albus explains. "No one ever goes there."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Albus blinks in confusion. "Are the tables full?"

"I'm hiding."

"Hiding?"

Scorpius nods without a word, sitting across from Albus. Albus wonders what the amazing, perfect Scorpius has to hide from, but he doesn't ask.

"Do you hide often?" Albus wonders aloud.

"I wish I could," the Slytherin mutters bitterly. "You?"

"All the time."

Scorpius sets his book down, his grey eyes fixed upon Albus. "Why?"

Albus wants to answer. No one has ever really taken the time to notice him, and maybe it would be a nice change to let everything out. But they aren't exactly close, and Scorpius probably doesn't care. "Because."

"Good reason."

IV.

Scorpius Malfoy (noun): An arrogant Slytherin who might be human after all.

They meet in the library twice a week. Gradually, they warm to one another.

Scorpius is stressed. Scorpius is falling apart. "Mum and Dad are divorcing. I feel like I'll disappoint them and things worse if I don't keep going."

Albus wonders if Scorpius has ever opened up to anyone like this. Somehow, he doubts it.

Scorpius is ice, but Albus can hear the drip, drip, drip as he slowly melts.

V.

Albus Potter (noun): A Gryffindor who doesn't know what to do with the things he's feeling.

Albus is a listener. Maybe it's his gift. He isn't sociable like James or smart like Lily, but he listens, and he understands.

He listens to everything Scorpius has to say, and his heart breaks. Comforting words are not his strong point, and all he can do is nod supportively. Scorpius seems to think it's enough, but Albus doesn't.

He wishes he could do more. He wishes he could take away every little thing that's hurting Scorpius. But he doesn't know how.

More importantly, he doesn't know why.

VI.

Love (noun): 1. Something Albus doesn't quite understand. 2. Something Albus might be feeling.

They become best friends. Somehow, Albus finds himself opening up and talking more. He tells Scorpius everything and, somehow, Albus knows the other boy will keep his secrets safe.

Friends. It's a strange word, still foreign on Albus' tongue. But it's what they are.

Albus doesn't think it's enough. Something within him screams for more, but he silences it. Voicing such feelings would only push Scorpius away.

VII.

Scorpius Malfoy (noun): A Slytherin who is absolutely beautiful.

Scorpius still wears his arrogant smile like a mask, but Albus knows better. Though Scorpius struts around like he owns the school, Albus has seen him vulnerable.

When Scorpius doesn't think anyone is watching, he lets his mask break. His smile is easier, warmer. Albus sees it.

Drip, drip, drip.

Albus knows something beautiful is waiting beneath the ice.

VIII.

Albus Potter (noun): A Gryffindor who has almost found himself.

Albus is more open now. He smiles and laughs like it's the most natural thing in the world. He's not quite confident, but it's a start.

"I don't know what you're doing," James says, "but it's working. You're not nearly as insufferable as you used to be."

Albus smiles. "Thanks."

IX.

Detention (noun): A punishment, dreaded by students, that can change everything.

The boys set to work, polishing the countless trophies on display. Once, Albus would have died from embarrassment at just the thought of detention. But Scorpius is with him, and it isn't so bad.

"Who do you fancy?" Scorpius asks.

Albus nearly drops the cloth. "What?"

"Who do you fancy?"

The Gryffindor clears his throat, his face growing hot. "I- uh... No one," he stammers.

"Look at you, blushing like a schoolgirl!" Scorpius teases. "Who is it?"

"Scor..."

"I won't tell anyone. Unless it's Moaning Myrtle. That's just priceless."

"You."

"What about me?"

Albus squirms uncomfortably. "I fancy you," he grinds out.

"Really?" Scorpius sounds pleased.

Albus stares at him in surprise. He'd always assumed Scorpius would run like hell if he knew. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Nah. Makes it easier."

"What?"

"This," Scorpius answers, kissing him.

X.

Scorpius and Albus (plural noun): An unlikely couple that shouldn't work but, against all odds, does.

Drip, drip, drip.

Albus is not fire. He cannot melt Scorpius with just one touch. He is a warm breeze, gradually defrosting the carefully built layers.

Drip, drip, drip.

Scorpius holds him close, tucking promises of forever into the other boy's heart. He is melting. He is warm.

"I love you," Albus whispers.

"I love you, too."

Drip, drip, drip, splash. 


End file.
